Kern Valley
Kern Valley is a campain supplement, a Location to visit, and a REAL place. Locations are both based on the actual valley, and made up out of no-where. So, if you want to look up where this so-called military base is, don't bother. A small Modern History Several years after the NCR had spread across the face of the Wastes, they had a large population. This population had grown a thirst for pure and healthy water, which was easy enough to create. The NCR drained canals, rivers, and lakes to feed its' populations thirst. One of these lakes was Issabella. Before the Drain, it was a large, stagnating puddle of radioactive death, poisoning the area around. Its' shores were home to mutants and feral tribals. What the NCR did was miraculous, as they drove off mutants and tribal alike, installing a purification and drainage center in the ruins of the Issabella Dam, and made their base of operations within the valley. In months, the lake was drained away, allowing the area directly around to live again. All that was left was the massive muck-field and the Kern River, still snaking its' way through the wastes. The Kern-Valley was now special thanks to its' river, which was Pure water. It would have been a million-NCR Dollar investment to build another pipeline and facility to harness the River, ot a bit less to divert its' flow into the Pre-existing facility. But, lucky for the NCR tax paying civilians, NCR struck gold in Nevada. The Hoover dam was taken, and turned out to be a bigger supplier of Fresh and Pure water than the river. Abandoning ideas to harness it, many of the troops stationed in the Valley were sent East to The Dam, leaving behind a forever grateful Valley. A More Localized History When the troopers nearly all left, there were three major townships in the Kern, all in-debted forever to the NCR, and now members of the Republic. They are Bodfish, Ridge-Front, and N.K.V. Before the NCR, these townships were in a struggle with each other for elbow room, and had bloody fights over it. Now, they keep a face attitude of indifference, but their leadership are secretly at each others throats. Bodfish is the Most populous town, located near the Mouth of Kern-Canyon, a road leading to the ruins of Bakersfield, a profitable NCR area. They flourished in the Water trade at one point, but now are just another farming town under NCR control. Ridge-Front is the most Prosperous Town, located East in the hills and barrens. They have survived by trading with their Eastern Neighbors, Ridgecrest. This ensured they could not go further East, so they have their borders mostly in the East of the Valley, inhabiting very little resources. N.K.V, or New Kern Valley as the residents proudly declare, is the Largest township, inhabiting most of the Valley not controlled by Bodfish or Ridge-Front. They were at first very averse to NCRs' entrance, thinking of them as a rival power. But, when they sent aid to the Lake and made the valley flourish, they accepted them as an advantage. The valley, exactly a month before the NCR came, was going into all-out war with itself. The Townships were gathering every upper hand they could get, hiring mercenaries of repute, and scavenging for pre-War tech. After the NCR intervention, they kept their hands to themselves, but still have some "Toys" Put away for rainy days.﻿ Category:Kern Valley